Le choix d'une vie
by valelsa46
Summary: Chloé a épousé Jimmy, mais elle lui ment chaque jour. Elle va devoir faire un choix crucial. Un membre de la ligue va avoir besoin d'elle.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville ; Kansas.

Intro

Chloé Sullivan vient juste d'épouser Jimmy Olsen. Le photographe du daily planet ; elle-même est reporter dans ce journal. Elle vit encore au talon pour le moment.

Mais dans le plus grand des secrets, Chloé est aussi nommé tour de guet ou wachtower. Elle guide, une bande de héros dans leur quête de justice, depuis la tour de contrôle. Ce bâtiment que l'on peut voir partout peu importe où l'on se trouve dans la ville.

Elle a été acquéri par le milliardaire et playboy Oliver Queen, lui qui n'est autre que l'archer vert ou plus communément appelé le héros au collant vert. Il est l'instigateur et le chef de la ligue des justiciers.

Pour l'instant composé de : Arthur Curry alias Aquaman, Bart Allen alias Flash, Victor Stone alias Cyborg, Courtney Whitmore alias Stargirl, Hal Jordan alias Green Lantern.

Lois Lane cousine de Chloé est aussi reporter au Daily Planet. Elle est franche et ne mâche pas ses mots. Elle est presque aussi pire que sa cousine pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Elle vit à la ferme des Kent avec Clark. Mais non, ce n'est pas encore ça ; l'homme d'acier se remet difficilement de la fin de son histoire avec Lana, il déprime le pauvre.

Une Lane suffira-t-elle pour le remettre sur pied ?

Le Talon

Pdv Chloé

- Coucou, je suis rentrée ! M'écriais-je

- Ah, mon amour ; tu as eu du retard ?

- Hum, non pas vraiment mais j'ai du faire un détour ; je devais vérifier un point pour mon prochain article. Mentis-je espérant qu'il n'essaierait pas d'en savoir plus.

- Oh, tu n'as pas pris de risque au moins ? Demanda-t-il vraiment inquiet.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, au pire il y a S.O.S Clark.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je dois avouer que j'ai encore du mal a réaliser.

- J'imagine. Mais tu te souviens tu étais d'accord pour garder le secret. L'avertis-je en le pointant du doigt.

- Je sais et je tiendrais parole, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il ait des ennuis par ma faute. Mais pour tout te dire, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'allait pas fort.

- Je suppose que la tornade Lane et sa langue bien pendue sont passés par là. Rigolais-je. Je suis sûr que ça va passer pour Clark, Lana était son premier amour mais il est temps qu'il tourne la page. Repris-je plus sérieusement.

Dans un bar

Pdv Oliver

J'enchainais verre sur verre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Du moins, je ne m'en souvenais plus.

Toutes les filles me jaugeait, je pouvais choisir n'importe laquelle comme on fait ses courses au supermarché ; hésitant entre une tarte et une quiche. Belle comparaison n'est-ce pas ?

Tout ça me répugne, il est peut-être temps pour moi de trouver une femme qui saura me rendre heureux et que j'aimerais.

Je posais mon verre, laissais plus de billet qu'il n'en fallait et partit sans même regarder, celles qui s'attendaient à ce que je fasse mon choix. Mais, il est fait finalement ; ce soir, ce ne sera personne.

Le lendemain

Tour de contrôle

Pdv Chloé

J'arrivais enfin à la tour après une journée harassante. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de déjeuner avec Jimmy.

Je m'installais confortablement devant mes ordinateurs avant de m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas seule. Je me levais brusquement et me dirigeais vers la source du bruit.

- Oh, c'est toi ! J'ai eu peur, je viens d'arriver. Dis-je. Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je en scrutant son air songeur.

- Oui, ça va bien ! Et toi Chloé ?

- Très bien, merci. Que fais-tu là, à cette heure-ci ?

- Oh, rien de spécial. Répondit-il confus.

- Je dois guider Bart et Arthur ce soir mais si tu veux faire une ronde. Proposais-je.

- Euh nan, mais je voulais savoir. Tu sais comment va Clark ?

- Toujours pareil, sa rupture d'avec Lana, l'a plus secoué que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Confiais-je. Mais si c'est pour intégrer la ligue sache que même sans cela, Clark serait difficile à convaincre. Repris-je

- Ouais, j'imagine il préfère agir en solo. Affirma-t-il.

- Je crois plutôt qu'il a du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Et puis Clark a toujours tendance à prendre le blâme sur lui l'expérience avec Davis le prouve. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'admettrait pas, que l'un de vous ne revienne pas pour une mission qu'il considère comme étant la sienne.

- De quelle mission tu parles ?

- De celle de rendre la justice et de protéger les gens et accessoirement, sauver le monde, quand le mal apparait sous différente forme, comme doomsday.

- Cette histoire, t'as beaucoup marqué. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu as juste essayé de sauver un homme.

- Oui, enfin j'ai failli perdre Jimmy et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si Clark n'étais pas intervenu pour nous aider. Admis-je

- Ouais, j'aimerais bien te dire que je peux comprendre mais hélas l'amour est un sentiment qui ne m'est pas familier et je le regrette.

- Tu es sûr que tout vas bien ? D'habitude pas d'attache, pas de sentiment te convient parfaitement.

- Me convenais Chloé. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Affirma-t-il, le regard sombre.

- Je suis persuadé que tu vas rencontrer une femme qui t'aimera autant que toi tu l'aimeras, il faut juste du temps pour ça.

- Ouais, tu as raison comme d'habitude. Dit-il le sourire retrouvé. Bon, je te laisse à plus tard Chloé. Ajouta-t-il, puis de partir rapidement.

C'est bien la première fois que je voyais Oliver aussi mal. Et je dois avouer que, ça me touche.

C'est vrai, qu'il a souvent agi comme un goujat, non en fait, il en était un.

Cependant s'il souhaite se rangé et trouver le bonheur alors je lui souhaite, il le mérite.

Pdv Oliver

Cette discussion avec Chloé m'avait mis mal à l'aise. Pour eux, je serais toujours un bad boy prétentieux. Et c'était de ma faute. Mais comment allais-je faire moi Oliver Queen pour me passer des femmes ? Je ne m'en sentais pas capable, d'autant qu'un Gala aura lieu demain soir et que j'y serais seul.

Las, de chercher des réponses à mes problèmes affectif je décidai de patrouiller. Au moins, lui, personne ne le connaissait mais tout le monde le respectait et c'est cette partie de moi qui me fait me sentir moins seul.

Les rues étaient calme, bien plus que lorsque je suis arrivée i ans. A l'époque, j'intervenais une bonne dizaine de fois chaque nuit.

Le visage de la ville a bien changé depuis que nous sommes là. Je n'en suis pas seulement fier, j'en suis surtout très heureux.

Je sauta de toit en toit comme j'en ai l'habitude dans ce que j'aime appeler : mon terrain de jeux grandeur nature. Dans mon élan, je passa de l'autre côté d'une ruelle sombre, mais les pleurs d'un enfant me stoppèrent.

Je fis rapidement demi-tour et descendit, c'était une petite fille. Elle était assise par terre, ses jambes ramener vers son visage et ses bras autour tenant fermement une poupée de chiffon.

Je m'approchai lentement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur et je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder. Soudain, elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Bonsoir. Sanglota-t-elle

- Ou sont tes parents ? Demandais-je.

- Là-dedans. Répondit-elle en montrant la porte derrière elle.

- Tu restes ici, pendant que je vais voir.

- Pas la peine, le monsieur, il les a tués. Maman, elle m'avait bien dit de rester dans le placard mais j'avais trop peur et quand j'ai entendu tout le bruit, je suis sortie et là je les ai vus.

J'entrais et allait vérifier les dires de la petite et en effet un homme et une femme étaient allongé par terre baignant dans leur sang. Je ressortis, j'avais de la peine pour elle.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? Lui demandais-je espérant gagner sa confiance.

- Oui, vous êtes monsieur L'archer aux collants verts et vous êtes un héros. Affirma-t-elle sérieuse.

Ce ne sont pas des collants pensais-je.

- C'est exact. Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

- Rose, c'est mon papa qu'il l'a choisi parce qu'il adorait les roses.

- Il a raison, c'est très joli. Mais dis-moi Rose, as-tu vu l'homme qui a fait du mal à tes parents ?

- Oui, c'était un monsieur chauve et y'avait aussi une dame blonde. Ma maman, je l'ai entendu dire que c'était une garce. Je vais faire quoi maintenant ? Questionna-t-elle en pleurant encore.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, d'accord. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Non, non, non pas l'hôpital. Se mit-elle à hurler. De toute façon, je dois pas bouger, c'est maman qui l'a dit je veux pas les quitter.

- D'accord, pas d'hôpital. Abdiquais-je.

J'appelais Emil, pour qu'il vienne chercher les corps de ses parents et il en profiterait pour l'ausculter.

J'étais inquiet premièrement qu'allais-je faire d'elle ? Et secondement, j'avais une très mauvaise impression sur l'identité de l'assassin de ces gens.


	2. Chapter 2

Pdv Oliver

Emil est arrivé sur place rapidement accompagné de Bart et Arthur qu'il avait appelé et je me demandais si Chloé était au courant.

Moi et Arthur avons aidé Emil a transporté les corps à la morgue en toute discrétion, il faudrait qu'il procède à une autopsie.

Bart lui s'occupait de la petite ou elle s'occupait de lui cela dépend du point de vue.

J'allais la récupérer, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux sur le parking.

- Alors Bart, ça s'est bien passé ? Demandais-je ayant une bonne idée de la réponse.

- Euh parfaitement. Vous avez terminez ?

- Oui, je vais la reprendre et on va aller voir Emil. Rose ! Appelais-je. Tu viens, je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle se dirige lentement vers moi avant de se raviser et de courir vert Bart et de l'enlacer.

- Merci, Bart. Je t'aime bien. Déclara-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Puis elle revint vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle mit sa main dans la mienne, signe qu'elle était prête.

- Bart ! Vous étiez encore en mission quand vous êtes venus ce soir ?

- Oui, t'inquiète je vais voir Chloé pour tout lui expliquer.

- Ok merci, à plus tard ! Dis-je avant de partir pour de bon, cette fois.

Nous nous dirigions vers le bureau d'Emil, et je me rappelais qu'elle avait crié pas d'hôpital je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien lui faire peur ? Ou même ce qu'elle pouvait cacher ?

- Monsieur l'archer ? On va où ?

Je m'agenouillais devant elle. Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié de lui dire mon vrai nom et aussi qu'elle ne devait surtout pas m'appeler comme ça, en public.

Arthur et moi nous étions changés rapidement afin de passer incognito dans l'hôpital.

- Ecoute Rose, j'ai un ami qui voudrait te voir et il est à l'hôpital.

- Ah bon, il est malade ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, c'est un docteur tu vas voir, il est très gentil. Après ce que tu as vécu ce soir, il veut juste s'assurer que tu vas bien. Tu es d'accord ?

Elle fit une moue boudeuse, tenant toujours sa poupée.

Mais apparemment, elle avait confiance en moi.

- Oui, je veux bien mais pas de piqures, j'aime pas ça. Dit-elle résolu.

- T'as raison, moi non plus ! Rigolais-je, ce qui la fit sourire. Il y a autre chose c'est un secret tu pourras le garder que pour toi ?

- Oh oui alors ! S'enjoua-t-elle.

- Voilà, tu ne dois pas m'appeler monsieur l'archer en public c'est mon nom de héros et personne ne doit le connaitre. Mais puisque, je ne te l'ai pas dit, je m'appelle Oliver.

- Merci Oliver. Dit-elle en se jetant dans un mes bras, des larmes coulant le long de son visage.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et allait voir Emil. Il nous attendait. Nous sommes entrés et j'ai posé la petite qui s'accrochait fermement à ma jambe.

- Rose, c'est mon ami il s'appelle Emil.

- Bonjour Rose, tu veux un bonbon ? Carambar ou Sucette ?

- Euh, je peux avoir les deux ? Voulu-t-elle la mine maligne.

C'est bien une fille, pensais-je. Ça vous embobine à tous les âges.

- C'est d'accord, mais avant je vais voir si tout va bien. Ca va aller ?

Elle me regarda, cherchant mon approbation. Je lui fis un signe de tête positif et elle se retourna vers Emil.

- Par contre les piqures, ça fait mal et Oliver y m'a dit que j'en aurais pas. Protesta-t-elle tout de même.

- Promis pas de piqure. Jura Emil.

Je restais près d'eux, pendant qu'il l'auscultait. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

Il lui donna l'un des bonbons prétextant qu'elle aurait l'autre à la fin. Il sorti une seringue, elle lui tournait le dos et ne voyait rien.

Pour faire diversion, il alluma la télé et passa un film animé que la petite dévora des yeux tout en mâchant son carambar.

Délicatement et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il l'a piqua. Tout s'est passé très vite, il m'impressionnait pour le coup, je n'aurais pas osé.

Pdv Chloé

Bart et Arthur avait été interrompus par Oliver, je ne comprenais rien.

Il m'avait affirmé ne pas patrouiller ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui étais si important pour annuler la mission des garçons ?

Ce qui m'amena a : Et si Oliver est blessé ? Est-ce grave ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ?

J'étais perdu dans mes pensé, quand il déboula tel un courant d'air dans la pièce.

- Hey Chloélicieuse !

- Il s'est passé quoi avec Oliver ? M'impatientais-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il a fait une découverte et il a appelé Emil qui a souhaité notre aide.

- Ok, je ne comprends pas tout mais bref. Il a trouvé quoi ?

- Une fillette devant un entrepôt dans lequel se trouvait ses parents morts, criblé de balles.

- Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamais-je. Mais il est avec elle ?

- Oui Rose, adorable mais très vivace. Marmonna-t-il. Ils sont avec Emil, il voulait contrôler sa santé.

- Est-ce qu'on a une idée de qui ont tué ses parents ?

- Oui, et la petite a décrit un homme chauve et une blonde.

- Lex ! M'écriais-je plus fort que je ne voulais.

- On finira bien par l'avoir. Déclara-t-il.

- J'espère et Oliver va garder la petite chez lui ?

- Et bien je suppose, pour l'instant. Arthur est parti voir, s'il ne peut pas lui trouver quelques affaires.

- Je me suis fait du mouron moi, j'ai imaginé le pire. La prochaine fois prenez au moins le temps de me prévenir que vous êtes tous en vie. Le réprimandais-je

- Oui désolé, c'est que la petite elle ne m'a pas laissé une seconde. Et pourquoi si et pourquoi ça.

- Tu t'es occupé d'elle ? Demandais-je retenant un fou rire en imaginant Bart joué les baby sitter.

- Oui, Arthur et Oliver ont aidé Emil a transporté les corps à la morgue et monsieur l'archer ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ça.

- C'est compréhensible mais pourquoi tu dis « monsieur l'archer » ?

- Ben c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelle. Quand il lui a demandé si elle le connaissait, elle a répondu je cite « Vous êtes monsieur l'archer aux collants verts et vous êtes un héros »

Cette fois-ci je ne pus un retenir un fou rire. J'imaginais la tête qu'il avait eue, quand elle lui avait dit ça. En tout cas, très intelligente cette petite et Lex qui s'en prend à ses parents, ce n'est certainement pas un hasard.

- Il lui faut de la protection. Repris-je sérieusement.

- Oui, Oliver va s'occuper de ça. Bah je lui fais confiance. Ajouta-t-il.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais rentrer me coucher. Déclarais-je.

- Ok bonne nuit Chloélicieuse !

- Bonne nuit Bart et pas de bêtises ! Affirmais-je en partant.

Ce qui me souciais en cet instant, c'est qu'allais-je encore inventé pour mentir à mon mari.

Pdv Oliver

Nous avons quitté Emil, je suis passé prendre des plats au traiteur. Lorsque je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle aimait manger. Elle avait d'abord répondu du chocolat.

J'avais répondu qu'il était trop tard pour en manger. Elle avait alors souhaité des pâtes avec du beurre.

Au moins elle n'est pas compliquée. J'avais donc pris des pâtes à la crème. Tous les enfants aiment ça et comme je suis prévoyant, j'ai aussi pris deux mousses au chocolat. Bah oui, moi aussi j'y ai droit.

Nous sommes rentrés, elle était émerveillée par la grandeur de mon appartement. Je lui ai montré la chambre ou elle dormirait, elle n'a rien dit.

Nous, nous sommes ensuite installés pour manger. Elle essayait d'attacher sa serviette autour de son cou mais avait les bras trop petit. Je l'y aidais.

- Tu aimes ? Questionnais-je

- Oui, mais c'est pas du beurre ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Et c'est moins bon, alors ?

- Hum, non c'est pareil. Est-ce que je peux avoir la télé ? Parce que d'habitude je regarde le marsupilami avec papa le soir.

J'avais le cœur serré par ses mots, elle venait de perdre ses parents. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre pourtant je connais son ressentis, je l'ai vécu.

Je me dirigeai vers l'écran, cherchant désespérément son programme mais visiblement c'était passé. Je trouvai tout de même une chaîne qui ne diffusait que des émissions pour enfant.

- Regarde, c'est la panthère Rose. Tu connais ? Demandais-je

- Rose, comme moi ! Non j'connais pas mais j'veux bien voir.

Elle n'a pas fini ses pâtes mais a englouti la mousse. Je la comprenais. Je l'ai laissé devant la télé.

Puis j'allais voir ce qu'Arthur m'avait rapporté. Plusieurs vêtements en plus ou moins bonne état quelques jouets. Je décidai qu'on irait faire les magasins demain après-midi.

J'appelais Lois pour savoir, si elle voulait bien m'accompagner. Une présence féminine ne serait pas de trop.

- Allo Lois, j'ai besoin de toi tu serais libre demain vers 15 heures ?

- Bonsoir Oliver, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Qui est-ce que tu cherches à mettre dans tes filets, cette fois ?

- Personne Lois, j'ai recueilli une fillette et j'ai besoin d'une femme pour lui acheter des vêtements. Tu es d'accord ou pas ? M'agaçais-je, j'en avais marre de cette étiquette de salaud.

- Ah oui, ce n'est pas la tienne au moins. Répliqua-t-elle

- Non ! M'énervais-je. C'est bien plus grave alors tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

- D'accord mais tu peux m'expliquer tu l'as trouvé où ? Pourquoi…

- Merci Lois, je te dirais tout ça demain bonne nuit. La coupais-je avant de raccrocher.

Elle devait fulminer devant le téléphone mais tant pis. J'étais en colère, elle était arrivée à des conclusions sur mon compte tellement vite. Comme si, c'était naturel. Et au fond, ça l'était sans doute… avant.

Cependant aujourd'hui, j'avais cette petite. Elle est désormais orpheline et je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

Je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà très tard, il fallait qu'elle se couche.

- Rose ! Tu viens, tu vas te laver les dents et après au dodo. Annonçais-je.

Elle arriva lentement, redoutant sans doute le coucher. Elle se brossa avidement les dents et enfila un pyjama un peu long pour elle. Elle me suivi jusqu'à la chambre.

Elle était debout et m'observait préparé le lit sans rien dire. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai voulu la coucher, qu'elle a réagi.

- Euh Oliver. Dit-elle de sa petite voix. Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule. Admit-elle.

Je ne chercha pas à essayer et je l'emmena avec moi dans ma chambre. Elle attendit patiemment assise, que je sorte de la salle de bain.

J'ai mis un pyjama, ça faisait longtemps. J'étais un peu gêné. Je l'ai bordé, déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit Rose.

- Bonne nuit Ollie !

Je fus surpris par ce surnom mais c'était mignon. Elle s'est lentement endormie, blotti dans mes bras.

Mais la nuit les peurs refont surface et les cauchemars ne laissent que très peu de répit.

Le lendemain matin

Pdv Oliver

Rose avait fait beaucoup de cauchemar et la nuit fût courte. Néanmoins, j'étais bien. Cette petite me donne beaucoup d'énergie en fait.

Je me suis lever après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, elle dormait et je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Arrivé à la porte, j'entendis une petite voix

- Je ne dors plus. Me dit-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- D'accord, alors on va déjeuner.

Elle s'est lever tranquillement, me suivant jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Tu as faim ? Demandais-je. Tu manges quoi le matin ?

- Du chocolat. Répondit-t-elle avec aplomb

- Et c'est tout ?

- Euh, du pain…..et pi … euh ….j'sais plus.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, je sortis la pâte à tartiner et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle le vit.

- Du nutella, trop cool, j'adore ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je vais te faire des pains de cakes. Tu en as déjà goûté ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Affirmais-je.

Elle resta silencieuse, me regardant préparer le déjeuner. Ce fut rapide, je lui en déposais un dans son assiette et deux pour moi.

Elle attendait toujours et je me demandais ce que j'avais pu oublier.

- Tu n'as pas faim Rose ?

- Si, mais euh…. Tu peux me le faire ? Dit-elle en me tendant son assiette.

Je mis un peu de chocolat dans la cuillère lorsqu'elle ajouta.

- J'en veux plus et puis bien sur les côtés aussi. S'il te plait !

Je m'exécutais, malgré son jeune âge et sa petite taille elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce qui me fit penser que j'avais rendez-vous avec Emil, ce matin. Il devait avoir des infos pour moi.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger et après s'en être mis autant sur le visage que dans la bouche, je la fis s'habiller.

Arthur avait rapporté que de vieux vêtements et la plupart trop grand pour elle. Après s'être débarbouillé et lavé les dents, je l'envoyai regarder la télé et pris ma douche.

Je me dépêchais, il fallait aussi que je passe au bureau récupérer un dossier.

Nous sommes sortis, et je lui fis part du déroulement de la journée.

- On retourne voir le docteur mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas pour toi. La rassurais-je ayant remarqué ses sourcils froncé et l'angoisse dans ses yeux.

- Et, ça va être long ?

- Non, je ferais vite et puis il te mettra la télé comme hier. Après je dois passer à mon travail. Et cette après-midi, j'ai une amie qui va venir avec nous faire les magasins.

- Oh, c'est cool ça ! Et c'est quand que je vais voir mes parents ?

Je ne comprenais pas bien, elle m'avait dit « il les a tués ». Donc, elle devait savoir qu'elle ne les reverra jamais. Et là, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle me fixait, avec ses yeux bleus attendant une réponse.

- Rose, t'es parents ne reviendront pas tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais mais je voudrais leur dire au-revoir. Avoua-t-elle doucement.

Vraiment très intelligente, cette petite. Et en même temps, sa demande me parait compliquée à satisfaire. Elle est si jeune.

Je ne répondis rien, nous arrivions. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et entrai furtivement pour éviter d'être reconnu. Emil avait la tête dans ses dossiers.

- Salut Emil ! Dis-je

- Oh pardon, je ne vous avais pas entendu. Comment s'est passé la nuit ?

- Pas trop mal. Tu as du nouveau pour moi ?

Je sentais Rose nous scruter cherchant à comprendre, notre conversation.

- Hey Rose, tient une sucette et puis la télé est allumée si tu veux comme ça tu ne t'ennuieras pas. Intervint Emil.

Il attendit que la petite soit bien installée et commença son récit.

- Alors elle a 6 ans, elle née le 13 janvier. Ses parents, Franck et Melina Hunter sont décédé suite à leurs blessures par balles mais ils ont été exposés à la Kryptonite et la petite a des dons. Ce n'est pas tout, impossible de trouver d'où ils viennent pas de travail, pas de logement pas de famille ils ont simplement disparu.

- Lex ! Affirmais-je

Mon ami hocha la tête.

- C'est fort probable. Oliver, il doit sûrement la chercher. Il ne faut pas seulement refaire sa garde-robe il faut la relooker.

- Tu déconnes ! M'écriai-je un peu trop fort, puisqu'elle se retourna vers moi, inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce tout va bien. La rassurais-je.

- Tu vas devoir la garder avec toi et même peut-être l'adopter. Dit-il sérieux

Je commençais seulement à comprendre mais c'est évident que nous ne pouvons pas simplement, lui trouver une famille et la laisser continuer sa vie. Elle m'a adopté, de toute façon. Au fond, je l'ai su dès qu'elle a posé ses yeux sur moi la veille. Je refusais de le voir, la vie avec un enfant je ne connais pas. Mais désormais la vie sans elle, je ne l'imagine pas.

- D'accord, je ferais ce qu'il faut. Dis-je résolus. Mais j'ai une requête, enfin plutôt, elle en a une. Ajoutais-je

- Ah oui ! Quoi ?

- Elle veut dire au revoir à ses parents.

- Elle est trop jeune Oliver, ça va la traumatiser à vie.

- Emil, elle n'en aura plus jamais l'occasion après, surtout s'il faut qu'elle occulte la vie qu'elle a eue avec eux. De plus, après ce qu'elle a déjà vu, je ne crois pas que son traumatisme puisse être pire. Elle est parfaitement consciente, qu'elle ne les reverra pas.

- Oui, elle est très érudit cette petite. C'est d'accord. Revenez ce soir à la même heure qu'hier.

- Merci Emil, merci pour elle. Tu viens Rose.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Je serrais la main de mon ami et elle lui fit un bisou. Elle n'avait pas peur quand elle était avec moi.

Nous sommes partis, je suis passé rapidement à la QI. Je pris mon dossier et annonçait à mon assistante que je ne serais pas là, de la semaine mais que j'essaierai tout de même de venir au gala de ce soir.

Je me pressai, car Rose m'attendait dans la voiture et que je n'aimais pas la laisser seule. Cependant, je ne pouvais me permettre de l'emmener avec moi et de nous faire remarquer, elle surtout.

Pdv Chloé

J'étais rentré très tard, la nuit dernière. Jimmy dormais déjà. J'étais en congé aujourd'hui et nous avion prévu une sortie. Ceci semblait compromis. Je l'ai entendu se lever et il paraissait agacé. Lorsque je suis enfin descendu de mon lit, je n'ai trouvé aucun mot à mon intention. Ceci, est pourtant un rituel chez lui.

J'avais peur d'une confrontation, je ne voulais pas qu'on se fâche. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire pour mes actions avec la ligue. D'une part, parce qu'il n'apprécie guère Oliver chose que moi-même, j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Et puis surtout, vu la réaction qu'il a eu en découvrant la véritable identité de Clark, j'ai peur que cela fasse de trop pour lui.

C'est pas que je ne lui fait pas confiance mais j'ai le sentiment au fond de moi que c'est mieux ainsi. S'il ignore, l'identité de mes héros.

En pensant à cela, je me dis qu'avant d'en parler à Jimmy il me faudrait leurs accords. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent de se livrer à un inconnu. Puisque qu'ils ne connaissent mon mari que de vu. En plus, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de leur demander je suis censé les protéger pas les envoyer dans la gueule du loup.

Ce qui revient au final a la confiance que je porte en Jimmy est-elle totale ? Parce que si c'était le cas, je ne me poserais pas tant de question.

Et puis zut à la fin, je ne fais rien de mal après tout même si lui ne le sait pas, j'espère qu'au moins, il me fait confiance. Quelle ironie et c'est moi qui ose lui demander ça !

J'ai l'impression d'être enchaîné et je sais que ça ne pourra pas durer ainsi indéfiniment. Mais pour aujourd'hui, il le faudra bien mon ami a besoin de moi et je serai là.

Pdv Oliver

Nous étions de retour chez moi, et là surprise Chloé attendait devant la porte.

- Salut Chloé ! Tout va bien ? Dis-je Rose dans les bras.

- Oui. Alors c'est toi Rose, moi c'est Chloé et je suis une amie d'Oliver. D'ailleurs je vous ai emmené le déjeuner.

- Oh ! Merci, j'avais complètement oublié. Il va falloir que je fasse des courses. Rentrons.

Je posai la petite qui alla se mettre devant la télé. Chloé me suivis dans la cuisine pour m'aider ou pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais la garder, elle a des pouvoirs. Il faut qu'elle change.

- Qu'elle change quoi ?

- Tout ; son nom, son âge, ses cheveux. C'est compliqué, on va déjà faire les magasins cette après-midi pour commencer.

- Oh tu veux que je vienne ?

- Eh bien, j'ai demandé à Lois parce que tu vois je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas ; je veux dire tu en fais déjà beaucoup pour nous et mentir a Jimmy ne doit pas être simple. Me justifiais-je maladroitement.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais je suis toujours là si toi ou les autres avez besoin d'aide alors n'hésite pas.

- Je sais, merci Chloé.

- Et comment elle prend les choses ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, elle sait que ses parents sont morts et ce que ça comporte ; elle a vu la scène. Elle fait beaucoup de cauchemar, ce qui est normal. Mais, du reste on n'a pas vraiment parlé.

- Tu devrais le faire ; elle a confiance en toi, ça se voit.

- Oui je sais mais je ne sais pas comment abordé la discussion, je ne veux pas la forcé. Et le pire c'est qu'on ne sait presque rien sur ses parents, a part leurs noms Emil a fait choux blanc.

- Tu en sais plus sur ses capacités ?

- Non, et comme je ne sais pas si elle est au courant qu'elle en a. Je lui parlerais ce soir. Décidais-je.

Rose est venue à table puis nous avons mangé dans le silence. Chloé m'a aidé à ranger.

- Bon je vais te laisser, mon travail m'attend. Dit-elle peu convaincante.

- D'accord, bonne journée et merci. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait mangé. Avouais-je

Elle sourit sincèrement puis ajouta. Elle est tellement belle et naturel.

- Si tu as besoin, ce soir ; je suis là.

- Eh bien oui, c'est une bonne chose si tu es là. Vers 22 heures, ça ira.

- Oui, mais j'y pense tu n'avais pas un gala ?

- Si, j'y ferais un saut rapide, de façon à ce que tout le monde me voit et je reviendrais aussitôt.

- Dans ce cas, je viens à 20h30 avec le diner et comme ça je la garde le temps que tu fasses ton apparition.

- Oui excellente idée, merci. Mais ça va te prendre toute ta soirée.

- C'est comme une mission et puis je suis ton amie, alors à ce soir.

Elle sortit, sans que j'ai le temps de répliqué quoique ce soit. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise qu'elle mente a son mari pour moi.

- Tu l'aimes bien ? Hein. Intervint Rose me sortant de mes pensées. En plus, elle est belle. Ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est juste mon amie, on travaille ensemble. Me défendis-je

Mais je pu lire sur son visage que je ne l'avais pas convaincu. Non, je ne suis pas tombé pour Chloé. Impossible, elle est prise et ne m'envisagera jamais et c'est mon amie.


End file.
